


Insurance Policy

by JayColin



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol finds out what happens when an original dies and decides that he needs an insurance policy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insurance Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show The Vampire Diaries are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairings: Kol/Jeremy
> 
> Summary: Kol finds out what happens when an original dies and decides that he needs an insurance policy.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Language

Insurance Policy  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Kol Mikaelson was quite pleased with himself. Unbeknownst to anyone, he'd snuck back into Mystic Falls yesterday. He had always particularly enjoyed hunting and as such over his long life he had become a master at sneaking up on his prey without making a sound. When he wanted to be, he could be quiet enough that most vampires, even his own siblings, couldn't hear him, regardless of their enhanced senses. It was this ability that had allowed him to lurk in the shadows and watch as his brother Finn died. A very small, infinitesimal part of him felt bad for not helping his brother, but in the end his own preservation instincts took over and he remained unseen in the shadows. Besides, he and Finn had never been all that close to begin with and he'd seen with his own eyes that the Salvatores and their friends had more than one white oak stake in their possession.

"Finn can burn and die, but I will not," Kol thought, somewhat bitterly. He still wasn't overly pleased that his elder brother had decided to help their mother try to kill them all. He understood that Finn had never liked being a vampire, but forcing an unwanted "cure" on the rest of them was crossing the line.

It was curiosity that made him silently follow Sage and Troy to the Salvatore boarding house later that night. He may not have been close to Finn, and definitely didn't agree with some of his recent actions, but that didn't mean that some part of him didn't want to see his brother's death avenged - he was still family after all. So, quietly positioning himself outside a window and hiding in the shadows he watched as Sage and Troy attacked Stefan, Elena, and Caroline. Sage and Troy were obviously winning, until suddenly they weren't as they both collapsed and their skin started to desiccate as they began coughing up blood. Kol could do nothing but watch in fascinated wonder. He definitely wanted to know what had happened to them. Listening to the conversation that followed, he soon realized the truth. Kill an original and you also kill every vampire of their bloodline.

Kol had turned numerous people over the years. He certainly couldn't remember every single one of them, so he had no clue whatsoever whether or not he'd been the one to turn this Rose person that was mentioned as being the one who had turned Katherine, who in turn turned the Salvatores, with Damon turning Caroline and Bonnie's mother. Obviously the Salvatores and their friends were not going to kill the original that would result in their own deaths if they could help it. So, whoever that was would be safe from them and their accursed white oak stakes.

"Hmm, I don't know if I turned Rose or not," Kol thought to himself. "Remembering would be easier if I had a face to go along with the name." He knew that he'd turned a few people named Rose over the years, with at least two of them being long enough ago that they could have been the ones who turned Katherine. Problem is, he could also think of a few that Niklaus and Elijah had turned long enough ago to possibly be the ones. So, the all important question was, did he turn the right one to insure his survival?

Leaving the Salvatore house, Kol sped through the Grill, stealing a bottle of bourbon without the bartender noticing. Going out to the alley behind the establishment, he opened the bottle and took a swig as he thought about what to do. He could stay in town. Try to figure out what Rose looked like so that maybe he could remember whether or not he'd been the one to turn her. But, he knew that wasn't without its risks. While he often acted immature and a bit crazy, that didn't mean that he was a complete idiot. Far from it, actually. After all, even after essentially being dead for over a hundred years, he'd still managed to learn how to use a cell phone and text messaging in less than a week. Not exactly an easy feat for a person who had previously been used to telephones that required you to call and talk to a switchboard operator in order to call someone and the only typing he'd ever done was on a late nineteenth century manual typewriter.

Truth is, like Stefan Salvatore, Kol had gone to school a few times over the centuries. You wouldn't know it by how he acted, but he was smart enough that he'd even graduated with honors from a couple of prestigious universities. He was always looking for ways to deal with boredom, which is a common problem when you're over a thousand years old, and trying as many new things as he could was certainly one way to do that. True, if he was honest he preferred hunting and sex, but his time studying at various schools all over the world had given him access to lots of hunting and sexual opportunities that he might never have gotten otherwise. So, he didn't consider it a waste of time, since he'd had fun and had also learned a few useful things along the way.

While it was true that his formal education was a bit outdated at this point since he hadn't gone to school since the late 1890's, what with it being not long after 1900 that Niklaus stuck a dagger in his heart and stuffed him in a coffin, it didn't mean he'd suddenly become stupid. He still had a brain, a very good one if you asked him, and more importantly, he knew how to use it. He just wasn't the type to flaunt it, preferring to come off as the immature prankster who only wanted to have fun. It made people underestimate him, which in his experience was a good thing as it made it so much easier to get the upper hand. Plus it was always satisfying when people who thought they had him pegged realized just how wrong they were.

"What I really need is an insurance policy," Kol thought as he drained the bottle and tossed it aside. "In case one of the Roses I turned isn't the right one. So, I need to turn someone that the Salvatores and their friends care about. Someone who they won't want to see die. Hmm, who should I turn? Caroline's mother? No, that would certainly make Caroline hesitate, but I'm unsure of the others. Carol Lockwood is Tyler's mom, but he's already one of Nik's hybrids and I doubt any of them other than Tyler really cares about Carol enough for her to be a viable choice."

It didn't take Kol all that long to realize the perfect person. "Of course!" He thought as he rubbed his hands together in fiendish glee. "I'll turn Jeremy Gilbert. It wouldn't be the first time I've turned a man."

Other than hunting, Kol really liked sex and thus, over the years, he'd sampled pretty much every possible sexual activity with both women and men. In his opinion, if he really wanted to he could probably write his own version of the Kama Sutra that would make all previous versions look like they had been written by rank amateurs. He did, after all, have over a thousand years of personal, hands-on experience. At any rate, while he did generally prefer women, there were men who could turn his head. When he'd recently been at Jeremy's school keeping an eye on the boy for Niklaus, Kol had to admit, he liked what he'd seen.

"He's perfect," Kol thought with a smile, his pants becoming tighter by the second as he thought about Jeremy. "With a little compulsion, I can get laid and at the same time get a little insurance. No way are the Salvatores going to kill their precious Elena's baby brother. She'd never forgive them."

With a plan formulated, it was a very pleased with himself Kol Mikaelson who left Mystic Falls, headed back to Denver to carry out his plan.

-o-0-o-

Arriving home, Jeremy parked the car and grabbed the two grocery bags from the backseat, plus the dry-cleaning he'd picked up for the family friends that he was staying with. Heading up the front walk, he didn't notice the young looking man watching him from across the street. Jeremy had expected someone to still be home when he got there, but he was apparently wrong since the door was locked. The thought that someone would still be home to let him in is the only reason why he'd brought the dry-cleaning and groceries in one trip. If he'd known nobody was home he would have grabbed only one of the items he was currently carrying so that he could have his key ready in his other hand to unlock the door.

As it was, he now found himself struggling to get the key out of the pocket of his jeans, while holding all of the bags in his arms. He'd set them down, but it had rained while he was in the grocery store so the pavement was wet and heavy paper bags full of groceries did not mix well with wet surfaces. Focused on his task of trying to unlock the door, Jeremy didn't notice the man who'd been watching him come over and ask with a smile, "Need some help?"

Jeremy jumped a little, as he was caught off guard, and turned to look at the man. He didn't appear to be that much older than Jeremy and had a very nice smile. But what Jeremy really found himself drawn to were the man's eyes, which was exactly what the other man wanted.

"Let me help you," Kol said, turning on the compulsion. "You can trust me."

"Thanks," Jeremy said, as he handed over the dry-cleaning and one of the bags to Kol who easily took them with a smile. Digging his keys out of the pocket of his jeans, Jeremy found the right key and unlocked the door, opened it and entered the house. Seconds after he'd stepped over the threshold, he heard someone clearing their throat.

Kol smiled, turning on as much charm as he could. "My mother raised me right - I never enter anyone's home without being invited to do so."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and said, "Sure, come on in." The guy seemed harmless enough, after all, so what could it hurt? If this was Mystic Falls and Damon Salvatore hadn't compelled him to forget, he probably would have been much more careful about who he invited into the house, but this wasn't Mystic Falls and Jeremy didn't remember anything about vampires. Unfortunately, that also meant that he wasn't drinking vervain on a regular basis and it was possible for Kol to compel him to trust him even though he was a stranger. Well, unfortunate for Jeremy perhaps, but definitely not for Kol, as it fit into his plans perfectly.

Following Jeremy into the kitchen, Kol set the grocery bag he was carrying on the central island, and asked, "Anyplace specific I should put this?" in regards to the dry-cleaning.

Jeremy had his back turned, as he unpacked various frozen items for the freezer, but motioned towards the small hallway by the backdoor. "There should be a hook over there you can hang it on."

Kol nodded and quickly found the hook in question, hanging up the dry cleaning before taking a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island. Since Jeremy hadn't told him to leave, he figured it was okay, not that he would have left even if Jeremy had told him to. He was anxious to get his plans moving, but he could give his soon to be lover time to finish putting away the groceries, since it appeared he was already half done. Once he was, Jeremy turned to Kol and said, "Thanks for the help."

"It was my pleasure," Kol said with a smile.

Holding out his hand, Jeremy said, "I'm Jeremy Gilbert, by the way."

Taking Jeremy's hand in a firm grip, Kol smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Jeremy, I'm Kol Mikaelson." Instead of letting go of Jeremy's hand though, Kol pulled him closer, positioning the teenager between his legs. Letting go of Jeremy's hand, Kol's hands then snaked around the brunet and found their way into the back pockets of Jeremy's jeans, at which point Kol squeezed his ass before pulling him even closer.

Even having been compelled to trust Kol, Jeremy asked, "Kol, what are you doing?"

Looking into Jeremy's eyes, Kol grinned. "Jeremy, you are attracted to me. You want to take me to your room so that we can have wild, passionate sex."

With no way to resist the original's compulsion, Jeremy nodded, as he returned the grin. His cock had begun getting hard the second Kol had told him that he found the vampire attractive. So the compulsion, combined with his rampant teenage hormones, made Jeremy think that Kol's suggestion sounded like a perfectly great idea. While Kol had not specifically told him to do so, he wasn't at all upset when Jeremy leaned down slightly and kissed him, before pulling him to his feet and saying, "My room's this way."

-o-0-o-

Kol smiled as he lied back on the bed, his softening cock still inside of the teenager who had just ridden him to completion. It had definitely been a fun afternoon and Kol had definitely enjoyed the two orgasms that he'd had. This had been his first opportunity to be with anyone since he was undaggered and it had definitely not disappointed. In fact, Kol made up his mind right there and then that he'd have to keep Jeremy close after turning him. For someone so young, practically a newborn compared to Kol, Jeremy was really good in bed. He had admitted that he'd never been with a guy before, but he'd certainly caught on fast once they'd gotten started, quickly finding all the right places to touch Kol to drive him absolutely wild with passion.

"Well, time for the other reason I came here," Kol thought, as he bit his hand hard enough to make it bleed.

"Kol, you're bleeding," Jeremy said, after a moment when he noticed the blood. He hadn't been looking at Kol when the vampire bit his hand, as his eyes had been closed as he recovered from his own second orgasm.

"Yes, Jeremy, I am," Kol said as he sat up and used his uninjured hand to cradle the back of Jeremy's neck, before placing his injured hand against the boy's lips. "Drink it."

There was a very small voice in the back of Jeremy's head screaming at him not to do it, but Kol's compulsion was too strong. Opening his mouth, Jeremy was soon sucking the original's blood into his mouth, swallowing as much of it as he could. Once the younger boy had drunk enough of Kol's blood, the original removed his hand from Jeremy's mouth and kissed him soundly, before he said, "I am sorry for this, Jeremy, but it has to be done."

Having heard about Alaric Saltzman's ring and that Jeremy had one, Kol did pause to make sure that Jeremy wasn't wearing it and when he realized that the teen wasn't, he grabbed the sides of Jeremy's face in his hands and promptly turned his head hard and fast, smiling as the sound of his neck breaking disturbed the silence of the room. Gently lying Jeremy's still body back against the bed, Kol pulled himself out of the younger man and proceeded to remove the condom from his hardening cock. He had been softening, but turning someone, especially when they were as sexy as Jeremy Gilbert, well, it had always turned him on.

Pulling on his discarded black silk boxers and his socks, Kol exited Jeremy's bedroom and headed downstairs. Jeremy had expected the couple he was staying with in Denver to be home when he got back from the errands, but they had appeared not to be. Appearances can be deceiving, however, as the truth was that Kol had gotten to the house first and compelled them to lock up the house and hide in the basement. Going downstairs, Kol looked at the couple and said, "Follow me, both of you."

Through glassy, compelled eyes, they nodded, saying nothing about the fact that Kol was walking around their house in only his underwear. Leading them upstairs to Jeremy's bedroom, Kol looked at the woman and said, "Sit and stay quiet," as he pointed at the chair by Jeremy's desk. The woman nodded and did as she was told, unable to resist Kol's compulsion. It was definitely a dangerous oversight on Elena's part that she hadn't thought to make sure that Jeremy and the family friends he was staying with were consuming vervain on a daily basis. Kol certainly wasn't going to complain though.

Turning to the man, Kol grinned and said, "You, don't leave the house, but run and hide. I'll give you a five minute head start and then come find you - when I do you'd better put up a good fight. Got it?"

"Yes," the man said, before he ran from the room.

Turning back to the woman, who was looking at Jeremy with concern written on her face, Kol said, "Yes, he's dead. But, don't worry, he won't stay that way. If I'm not done hunting and killing your husband when he wakes up, cut yourself and make sure he drinks your blood. Do you understand?"

"I understand," the woman said, as she nodded and the concerned look on her face melted away. There really wasn't any reason to be concerned, she realized. The nice, nearly naked man just told her that Jeremy wasn't going to stay dead, after all. A part of her couldn't help but think that something sounded incredibly wrong about that, not to mention the whole 'hunting and killing her husband' part, but she wasn't strong enough to fight against Kol's compulsion.

Looking at the digital clock on Jeremy's nightstand, Kol smiled and said, "Well, it's only been three minutes, but good enough," before he left the room to hunt for his prey.

-o-0-o-

Twenty minutes later, Kol had just finished draining the man of his blood, when he heard Jeremy moving around upstairs. Running upstairs, he found Jeremy in his bedroom, still completely naked, with his mouth attached to his guardian's neck. From the slight trickle of blood, Kol knew that Jeremy was drinking it, which he was very pleased about. His plan was working. Coming up behind Jeremy, Kol wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him while Jeremy continued drinking.

Kol could smell the woman's blood and a part of him was tempted to push Jeremy aside and finish her off himself, but he'd already drained the woman's husband, so, no need to be greedy. There was never a shortage of humans around and right now, Jeremy needed the blood much more than Kol did. It took another five minutes, but soon Jeremy removed his mouth from the woman and released her, as her lifeless body crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Did it taste good?" Kol asked, as he kissed Jeremy's neck.

"Yes," Jeremy said. "Better than I thought it would, but..."

"But what?" Kol asked.

"I remember everything now," Jeremy said.

Kol wasn't surprised. As Damon wasn't an original, he couldn't compel other vampires, so Kol had expected Damon's compulsion to wear off once Jeremy finished his transition. Some lesser vampires might be scared to know that Jeremy remembered everything now, as from what Kol had heard, Jeremy had already killed one of Niklaus' hybrids. Definitely not an easy feat, but he'd still done it. Kol wasn't a lesser vampire, however. He was an original and thus fear was the last thing he was feeling right now.

Grinding his hardened cock against Jeremy's ass, Kol said, "So, what are you going to do, Jeremy? Kill me for turning you?"

Turning around, Jeremy shook his head and said, "Do I look stupid to you?" There was a part of him that thought he should kill Kol, but while Damon's compulsion had worn off upon his transition, Kol's hadn't, so, for good or ill, Jeremy still trusted him. Not to mention that he'd very much enjoyed their earlier activities and wanted a repeat. So, to that end, he didn't wait for an answer and instead kissed Kol hard on the lips, his added vampire strength making it much harder and rougher than anything he'd have been able to manage an hour ago. Breaking the kiss, but resting his forehead against the original's, Jeremy growled, "Fuck me, Kol, as hard as you can."

"Are you sure?" Kol asked. "Cause I can fuck pretty damn hard. Original vampire and all."

"I'm sure," Jeremy said. The second he'd heard Kol refer to himself as an original, Jeremy knew there was a good chance that he was compelled, but without any vervain in his system, he couldn't fight it. Plus, compelled or not, he was still an overly hormonal teenager, so was it really a surprise that good sex won out against his better judgment, compulsion-hazed as it was? "I'm a vampire now, that means I heal quickly right?" Kol nodded. "Besides, I don't have a lapis lazuli ring, so, I can't go out and get more blood until the sun goes down. Might as well have some fun in the meantime though."

"Oh I like the way you think," Kol said. "And I'll get you a ring as soon as possible, but until then, your ass is mine - just so long as you return the favor."

"Count on it," Jeremy said, as he pushed Kol onto the bed and practically leapt on top of him, pulling him into a passionate kiss and shoving his tongue into the original's mouth. This was going to be fun.

-o-0-o-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's my first foray into Vampire Diaries fan fiction. I should be working on some of my other projects, but I had this idea and it just refused to leave me alone until I wrote it. So, was it any good? Review and let me know. I love hearing from my readers.


End file.
